


Hearts Like Parachutes

by dreamkist



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skinny Dipping, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: She pressed forward so her body met his and they kissed again.  She ran her hands up both arms, flesh and metal, and down his back.  All the dips and curves of him.





	Hearts Like Parachutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kereia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/gifts).



Shuri knew he’d be at the lake. It was his favorite place. The night was warm and it was almost like she was being pulled to him. Their time together in the lab never seemed like enough. After a few weeks he began to stay and watch her work. Somehow they started having meals together; then she found reasons to invite him to watch movies or just hang out. There was something exciting about his attention and she wanted _more_.

From the secluded spot he had found by the lake, she watched him. The moon provided enough light to see him gliding through the water. His clothes were folded up on the ground and she wished she could see more of him. He knew she was looking. The man was beautiful and he knew it. She felt her cheeks were hot and for some reason she was nervous.

“I tell you to try it out and you jump in the lake!” she finally shouted. Of course, her design was fine in the water, but she had to tease him. She thought about their time in the lab. Working to get his new arm right. And every time she could drag a smile out of him. Now he was generous with those smiles.

“I’m testing it like you said,” he raised it up and wiggled the fingers.

She shook her head at him. She had thought about other ways of testing the arm but they weren’t the kind of tests she would actually suggest. Still, the thought kept her entertained.

“Going to join me?” he asked as he moved to stand in shallower water.

A dozen reasons to say no popped up in her head, but the reason to say yes was too strong. “Turn around,” she said. When he had, she undressed and quickly slipped into the warm water.

“Can I turn around now?” he asked as she moved closer to him.

“Yes, you may.”

They were quiet but a tension filled the air. Shuri was excited and unsure of what to do next.

She made him come to her. “Come here,” she said.

Then, he was only centimeters away. “Can I kiss you?” he asked and she nodded. It was good. His beard was scratchy and the hint of lake water wasn’t the best taste, but those things were easy to overlook. They broke apart and were both breathing heavily.

She pressed forward so her body met his and they kissed again. She ran her hands up both arms, flesh and metal, and down his back. All the dips and curves of him. Down to take hold of his ass. Some kind of sound came out of her throat. He pulled away and his cocky grin made her shiver. He swept her up and laid her down in the grass by the lake.

He used his new arm to smooth over her stomach and slowly progress lower. She congratulated herself on the dexterity he was capable of when he pushed one finger inside her and used his thumb to rub her clit. Her climax shook her. She cried out as her body spasmed with pleasure. He smoothed the metal hand over her hip and side while she recovered.

“I _am_ a genius,” she finally said.

He burst out laughing and it was beautiful. That made her happy too. She felt his cock pressing against her hip and went to reach for it but he stopped her.

“It’s ok. Next time,” he murmured against her skin as he put his head on her chest.

She wove her fingers through his hair, and they listened to the lap of water and the night sounds around them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Title](https://youtu.be/0bP2nh-0YeI)


End file.
